Pitch Black Sequel, Sole Survivor
by storygirl420
Summary: Privet vessel, Sole Survivor pulls the skiff in out of deep space. What will Capitan Brianna Stone do when she finds out the man in her medbay is Riddick? How will Riddick react when he regains his senses aboard this strange new ship?


Title: Pitch Black Sequel, Sole Survivor

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: Privet Merchant vessel, Sole Survivor pulls the unidentified skiff in out of deep space barely functioning and the only passenger conscious was a young boy. What will the Capitan Brianna Stone do when the man unconscious in her med bay terns out to be Richard B Riddick? How will Riddick react when he regains his senses alone aboard this strange new ship?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Riddick Jack or Imam I just fed them one day and they followed me home! I don't own Pitch Black or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Riddick for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated M: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is going to have some dark stuff in it, rape, torture, drug use, foul language, BDSM, and things of an adult nature. If you're not a mature enough adult to handle that, do not read further.

Story Notes: Yeah so this picks up right after Pitch Black ends. No Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury in this and I haven't decided if I want Chronicles of Riddick to happen in the future yet or not. But if I do it will obviously be all AU with my new character.

Pitch Black Sole Survivor

Chapter One, Lost In Space

Brianna Marie Stone is twenty-six years old but most people who know her call her an ancient soul. Even say her green eyes look ancient like they had seen far too much in her young life. Which she was of the opinion they had, but so long as she was still there alive and breathing it was just fine. She could walk threw the dregs of humanity she could wallow in filth and blood so long as she _survived_ it.

Life is hard, harder if you spent most of it in Free Space hopping from ship to ship, station to station. It wasn't until she was twenty-three that she finally got her own ship, a beauty she had been saving a long time for. She had worked hard for the ship and while it wasn't brand spanking new it was fucking close to it. She had plenty of room hauled cargo when she wanted some spare money mostly she just lived happy to be on her own.

Most people would get lonely traveling threw deep space alone most would worry about pirates or slavers. She never had a problem with solitude and she had little less then half a dozen synthetics on board with their own personal A.I. systems separate from the ships that included their own personalities who could provide me with 'company'. Hell they were all even anatomically correct if she ever felt the need for sexual 'company' and they were guarantied clean and safe.

She has a dojo on board that she keeps in shape in making sure she doesn't let her skills rust. She has learned over the years to become an expert fighter she is quick graceful and dangerous. Most folks, who fight with her didn't know what hit them, couldn't believe what had just happened to them. She didn't look at all dangerous a bit tall for a girl at five foot seven with hourglass curves full of lean muscle and hidden strength.

Anyone who saw her naked or nearly so knew that I have been threw some shit. The scars scattered across her pale skin livid, attesting to the horrors she has been threw. She makes a point to wear long sleeves and long pants when planet side so as not to attract attention or arouse suspicion. Even covered thus she still gets a lot of attention from men that had she worn less would have vanished at the sight of her scars.

She didn't mind her history with men wasn't pretty and she didn't care for their companionship. She's sure there are decent types out there but she is also doubly sure they aren't for her. What would a decent man want with the likes of her anyway? She knows how scarred she is both inside and out, hardly someone worth any trouble.

So she was rather comfortably settled in her life of solitude and making a run she had dozens of times over the years. Her cargo bay was full she had been well paid at her last job and installed some new weapons for the ship She'd tested out fifty parsecs back in an asteroid field. After checking to make sure they were still on course and everything was running smoothly she went to the dojo to work out. She was laying into a bag just starting to work up a good sweat in a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Captain, there is an unidentified ship picked up on long range sensors." The ship's A.I. Alfie informed her over the comm. system.

"Thank you Alfie." She told him grabbing her towel and throwing it over my shoulders she grabbed her water bottle and sprinted up to the cockpit. "Show ship on full screen, enhanced. Are we picking up any transitions?"

Suddenly the star filled window before her changed as an old battered looking skiff came into view. It was old probably twice her age if you included all her time in cryo sleep, which was almost twice her 'real time' age.

"I'm not picking up any transitions. However I am detecting three life signs one of which is very weak." Alfie informed me.

"Well, shit." She commented out loud. Someone could be in genuine distress on that ship and in need of some help.

Pirates were also known for using such tactics to gain access to more difficult targets. She and her ship would definitely be classed as 'difficult targets' and it was a genuine threat for her. She chewed her lower lip as she considered it nodding and sighing deeply before sliding into the Captains chair. "Active the crew, Alfie." A moment later the five synthetics were in the cockpit with her waiting patiently for her orders. "Sara, Crystal prep. the med bay. Dade and Justin, wait for me down in the docking bay and prep. it for visitors. Marius, hail the ship and see if they need assistance."

She watched as the two women one blond and the other red head but other then that they looked similar enough to be sisters in truth only similar models, made for the med bay. Dade and Justin were complete opposites Dade had dark olive skin and hair was six two broad shouldered and could lift as much as six hundred pounds. Justin on the other hand was about two inches short with white hair and pale blue gray eyes and pale skin. It was also fairly obvious looking at any four of them that they were synthetics they were just too perfect.

Marius' model, on the other had, was the closest they had come to making a synthetic look human. He had an olive complexion and short dark hair he was about five foot eleven and while not as broad shouldered as Dade he was broader shouldered then Justin. Dade and Justin left for the docking bay while Marius slid into the chair for the co-pilot and I began working the comm. system.

"This is privet Merchant vessel, Sole Survivor to unidentified skiff. Are you in need of assistance?" Marius asked. There was a tense moment of silence while they waited for the reply and she wondered just where this all was heading.

"Hello? Oh, shit, can you hear me? Please, tell me you can hear me!" Came a young scared voice, far, far too young.

"Yes, we can hear you loud and clear." Marius replied. "Please, tell us what your situation is."

"Well, our situation is. We're fucked. Our ship Hunter-Gratzner crashed and we barely got off the planet alive because of these creatures that came out in the dark and ate everyone." The boy said voice cracking. "There was an eclipse and we barely made it to the skiff at all. I'm Jack, and I'm on board with two other men. Imam a holy man headed for New Mecca and uh, Johns who's a merc. Johns is hurt pretty bad I think his wound is infected. We ran out of water four days ago and Imam passed out about two hours ago." Jack told them voice sounding threadbare and not because of a crappy comm. system.

Sounded like the poor kid had been threw hell and when Marius looked knowingly at her she nodded.

"Please hold on while we pull you into our docking bay. We will have the med bay prepared for your friends I can assure you it is fully capable of handling the problem. It sounds like your friend Imam only needs fluids, Johns is the only real concern. Can you tell us how long ago the injury was? Can you tell if the wound is festering?" Marius asked Jack.

Meanwhile he was relaying the information to the others in med bay and the docking bay, while sending information to her personal view screen about the Hunter-Gratzner. Apparently the Merchant vessel Hunter-Gratzner had been deemed 'lost and unrecoverable' by the Company, big surprise there. She entered her search parameters for Alfie in the screen having him gather all the information he could, including passenger manifests. If this wasn't a pirate trick, she wanted to know just what she was dealing with.

She wasn't too keen on mercs and if they were who they claimed to be she wanted to know all about this 'Johns'.

"He got hurt about uh, shit. Like maybe a week ago. The wound is all red and swollen, it's oozing this gross fluid." He told them. She and Marius shared a knowing look that sounded fairly bad. She sincerely hoped the man wouldn't have to loose his leg that can really fuck with a person.

"I'm going down to meet them Marius after you bring them in meet me down there, and listen for trouble." She told him.

"Right away, Captain." He assured her before she left the cockpit.

She stopped in her quarters first throwing her towel in the laundry and pulling on a long sleeved black shirt pulling off her shorts and grabbing a pair of long black slacks. Lastly she stuffed on her boots after kicking off her sneakers grabbing her weapons and stashing them on her in various places. The ship was just finishing docking when she got there the skiff door opening slowly. The smell hit her first body odor and sickness from 'Johns' wound then she saw the boy Jack.

Pale and shaky looking he had haunted eyes probably from what had happened during the crash and on that planet. His eyes widened in fright at the sight of Dade, Justin, Sara and Crystal obviously picking up on the fact that something was very off about them.

"Jack." She called out in a calm voice and his eyes went to her and seemed to calm a little. "I'm the Captain, my name is Bri. It's okay, they're synthetics, you know what that means, right?" She asked him gently.

"They're androids." He told her and she nodded.

"That's right. They won't hurt you they can't even if I ordered them to. They are only programmed to defend this ship, themselves, and me. So unless you attack any of those things they won't be anything for you to be worried about." She assured him and he nodded. "Now they do need to get your friends into the med bay though so why don't you come over here with me?" She asked him and after a brief pause while he look back inside the ship at the others she couldn't see before moving. "Thanks, Jack." She said smiling down at him. "Now why don't you follow me to the med bay where they will be taking your friends?"

After a moment to consider he nodded and she led him slowly towards the med bay, as it was clear he was a little dehydrated as well. After a brief argument Jack allowed her to set him up an I.V. to help re-hydrate and nourish him. Marius came with the others and she sent him to get Jack some broth and water as he refused to leave his friends. Imam was easily taken care of just dehydrated but 'Johns' on the other hand was bad off.

She sheered off a leg of his pants so she could easily access the wound frowning at the sight of it. She administered Anestaphine and a dose of full spectrum antibiotics to his I.V. before she went to work on his leg. She reopened the wound cleaning it out and cutting away some of the dead flesh. When she was sure she had cleaned it as much as she could she stitched it back up and bandaged it.

"Well, your friends leg wasn't too far gone thankfully." She informed an anxious looking Jack. "He might be feverish and sick probably weak for a while but he should come round fine I think." She told him and Jack smiled happily suddenly throwing his arms around her and hugging her. She froze at first thinking the kid was trying to cop a feel only to realize it was a genuine hug and she hesitantly returned it.

She assigned Dade Marius and Crystal to the med bay to keep my guest's comfortable and keep an eye on them. Jack had insisted on staying there so they had made up a bad for him to sleep in after he'd eaten. Sara was sent to the cockpit to keep an eye on things since they were entering Pirate territory and she sent Justin to clean out the skiff to get rid of the stench and see if there was anything of interest to report on board. After insuring she'd be informed if Imam or Johns woke up she went to her quarters to shower.

After cleaning up in the shower and redressing she sat down on her bed with her portable notebook that could access the computers mainframe and give her access to the information she had requested. Nothing new came up just reports of the ships disappearance from the shipping lanes and the partial communiqué that had come threw. Apparently someone had actually reported the ships destruction in space but now there was new clues suggesting the ship actually came across a stray meteor which downed it on a near by planet. No survivors were listed and unless they specifically asked her to she wasn't going to notify the Company.

If they wanted any help notifying any family members or friends she would do that no problem. If they wanted to go somewhere on the way to her destination that was fine too, she was just happy they weren't pirates. She didn't mind a good fight, so long as it wasn't on or with her ship where she lived and had to deal with the aftermath. she settled down atop her covers in bed for a nap waking about three hours later when Marius called to inform her Imam was up.

Bless the mans heart he actually got Jack out of the Med bay where he seemed intent to watch over Johns until he was better. They both followed her towards the kitchen where she made them some soup that was a little more substantial then the broth. Imam was blessing Allah and thanking him repeatedly making her smile and nod politely. She wasn't much for god but she didn't begrudge others their belief's she was amazed he managed to keep it after what he lost.

She showed them to Jack's room first after eating, showing them how to work the clothing synthesizer. Then she pointed out the Vid systems that hooked up to the main computer accessing unrestricted systems and the Net. Jack was rather excited about the system Bri had which could access just about any feature on the Net. She made a point to put on the parental locks making him groan in complaint. Mostly she just blocked off the heavy sex stuff figuring the kid was mature enough for the rest.

She housed Imam next door explaining his systems were mostly the same as Jack's. He thanked her repeatedly for picking them up and she assured him it was no problem. She was rather happy to leave the man in the room as he was actually starting to get on her nerves a little bit. She couldn't imagine being stuck in that skiff with him for so long.

The others were sleeping so she decided to get some more sleep herself changing into some pajamas before sliding under the covers. She slept hard not remembering any of the dreams she had or if even she had any. After a quick shower she braided her long wet black hair tightly to keep it out of her face. She did some stretches on the floor part of her normal morning wake up routine before putting her boots on.

"Captain, there is some information on the notebook you might want to look at." Alfie informed her over the privet comm. system in her room.

She frowned at the tone Alfie had taken it usually didn't mean good things. Sitting on her bed she grabbed the notebook and accessed the information Alfie indicated. The crash of the Hunter-Gratzner was now being more heavily investigated due to some new information. Apparently a merc named Johns had been transporting a dangerous escaped convict Richard B. Riddick. A picture of said dangerous man followed the information and her eyes narrowed as she stood quickly.

"Shit!" She cursed violently tossing the notebook to the bed after turning it off. "Alfie, where is the boy and Imam?" She said angrily.

"They are in the kitchen finishing breakfast." Alfie informed her.

Her boots clomped heavily down the hall as she made her way towards the kitchen. Her mood was clear in her walk aggressive and very pissed off a small part of her mind reminding her not to go too off the handle. She could hear Jack laughing likely at something he said as she noticed the kid had a wicked sense of humor as she turned into the door. They looked at her and their happy faces fell as she stalked towards them Imam rising as if he thought she was about to physically attack them and he needed to protect the boy. She nearly laughed at the idea but forced her self to stop several feet from them hands fisted at her sides.

"I can be a very forgiving person. It's rather instinctive for me I mean how could I not be when I have fucked up so massively so many times in my life? If there is one thing that pisses me off enough to make me see red, other then someone hurting what's mine, is lying to me. I can't fucking stand it especially when said people are people I'm helping. That said, if you explained to me why I find out I have Richard B. Riddick in my med bay and not Johns I might be understanding." She told them angrily.

"Please, please, don't be angry!" Jack begged her. "He saved us!" He defended.

"Child." Imam silenced him and he sighed unhappily slumping in his seat. "Please, sit with us, let us talk." Imam asked her and she sighed. She grabbed herself a beer before she joined them and motioned for him to start. "When the eclipse occurred on the planet it was hard for us to know who to trust. We mistakenly believed that Johns was a cop, but soon his true colors began to show. He tried to get Riddick to kill young Jack so we could use her body as bate to keep the creatures away from us." Imam explained.

"Wait, her?" She asked looking over at Jack. "You know sometimes I thought you seemed a little on the fem side, your gonna be too old to pull that off soon."

"Your not mad I lied about it?" Jack asked her, she shook her head.

"That is one lie I can't be angry about. It'd be hypocritical after all I used to do it to as a kid." She informed her making Jack smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really. Like I said though Jack, you're getting a little old to pull it off anymore. Now Imam, you were saying that Johns was scum, what happens next?" She asked him.

"They fought and Riddick left him in the dark for the creatures. He found us and tried to get us to the skiff. His eyes are shined and he could see the way even in the dark. Unfortunately it started raining and it put out the torches we had. Riddick found a cave for us to hide in and took the power cells to the skiff before coming back with more light. We lost our Captain and nearly lost Riddick on the trip back. If we had Jack and I would have been without hope."

"Neither of you can pilot?" She asked knowingly and the shook their heads. "Well I can understand why you would cover for him. What exactly did you just leave out? He wasn't going to come back after he left you in the cave was he?" She asked them knowingly.

"Our Captain Fry was actually the Docking Pilot. We found these glow worms and stuck them inside the bottles we'd used for torches. She went after him and brought him back with more light. He made us leave him behind though and Fry had to go back to help him. He said she died for him back on that planet, and so did Richard B. Riddick." Jack told her obviously deciding to tell her everything.

"That's a hell of a story. Look, you guys don't have to worry. I'm actually surprisingly more at ease at the idea of Riddick the some fucking merc. I actually have a bounty over my own head under an old alias I used, so I'm really not interested in that kind of attention." She assured them.

"A bounty, really?" Jack asked looking impressed making her shake her head.

"It ain't a cool thing kid." She told her sternly. "I can't ever settle down on anything more then a backwater planet because of it. Not unless I buy a new identity and that shit costs money, tons of money. You get a bounty on you and you have to deal with mercs, the dregs of human society. Most people think that's criminals, ha fucking ha." She said sarcastically.

So everything seemed settled and though the ship was suddenly rather crowded things more or less went back to normal. When Jack saw her practicing in the dojo she asked for lessons and she started to teach the girl to defend herself using her strengths. The girl was very flexible and had great balance but definitely needed to quicken her reflexes. She could tell her abilities impressed the girl and it made Bri feel a little strange it wasn't something she was used to.

By the fifth day Riddick was looking much better as she went in to check up on him. He still hadn't regain consciousness but his color was better and his fever had finally dropped. Dade was in rest mode in the corner though he could be 'awake' in a moment if he was needed. She was changing the dressing on his leg with looked perfectly healthy she was pleased to note.

She was throwing the trash away when suddenly she was pressed against the wall by a rock hard immovable body. A blade was at her throat her hands pinned above her head by one of Riddick's larger hands. She looked up into his cold emotionless face the goggles hiding his eyes from her as she looked up at him.

"You know, I did a lot of work stitching up that leg of yours. It was pretty fucking hard considering how infected it was. Least you could do is not tear the stitches while killing me, Riddick." She told him calmly.

"Where am I? Where are the others, and who the fuck are _you_?" He growled at her.

"You are on the ship Sole Survivor, kind of fucking ironic eh? You were pulled in out of deep space. Alfie where are Jack and Imam currently?" She asked the last of the ship in a louder voice.

"Imam is praying in his quarters and Jack is in the kitchen eating, Captain." Alfie informed her.

"Inform her that Riddick is awake and would like to see her." She told Alfie. "And remind her not to run in the halls."

"Yes, Captain." Alfie assured her.

"As for who I am Riddick, I am Brianna Marie Stone, and I am the Captain of this ship now you want to get that fucking thing off my neck?" She informed him and after a brief pause he stepped back and removed the blade.

"If you know who I am. Why am I not restrained?" He asked her.

"Have you killed me?" She asked him and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"No." He answered shortly after a brief pause.

"That's why. When I figured out you weren't Johns Imam and Jack told me how you helped them. Frankly I was a hell of a lot more at ease with the idea of an escaped convict then a fucking junkie merc on my ship." She told him.

They both turned towards the door at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching down the hall at a near run.

"Jack, no running in the halls." Alfie admonished from the comm. system in the hallway.

"Shit, fucking eyes everywhere." Jack complained slowing down making Bri chuckle. A moment later she was walking in the door eyes widening at the sight of Riddick up and she squealed in happiness launching her self in his direction.

"Whoa! Hang on!" She cried stopping the girl. "No need to jump the man. He may be up and about take it easy on him." So Riddick got a much more controlled greeting rubbing the girls nearly hairless head affectionately when she hugged him. "Alfie, inform Crystal to bring Riddick some food."

"Yes, Captain." Alfie assured her.

"Just to warn you ahead of time Riddick. Other then you, me, Jack and Imam, the only other members of my crew are synthetics. Alfie is the ships A.I. and I have five synthetics aboard." She informed him.

"Wait till you see them Riddick, they are so creepy looking." Jack told him.

"I've had the guestroom next to Jack's readied for you. After your done eating I'm sure Jack would love to show it to you. You need to stay off the leg for the most part for a few more days. Nothing strenuous or you'll tear stitches." She informed him. "I gave you a full spectrum antibiotic that appears to have flushed the infection from your system. How's the pain? I have some pain killers if you need them." She informed him.

"I'm fine." He assured her and she nodded not surprised by the answer.

"Captain, I seem to be experiencing engine problems." Alfie informed her before the ship shuddered.

"Shit, Jesus fuckin Christ, god damn son of a bitch! I knew I should have installed the fucking thing myself. Last time. Last fucking time! Alfie shut down all engines! Forward and aft! And keep up continuous deep space scans. I really don't need pirates crawling up our ass right now. Like playing fucking dead for the vultures, lovely. Alfie have Marius bring my tools to the engine room." She looked over at the worried faces of Jack and Riddick who seem _slightly_ less concerned. "Its cool, three hours tops. Just three hours of luck and no pirates. Not so fucking much to ask for, right?" She tired to smile reassuringly at Jack.

"If the pirates do show up?" Jack asked her in a frightened voice.

"Ain't ever had a fucking pirate board my ship kid. This thing is armed to the teeth and I'm a good fucking shot. Can't shoot and fix the fucking engine at the same time though." She complained in a low voice under her breath. "It'll be fine." She assured Jack before moving out of the room.

She was sore tired and dirty, as she crawled out of the aft engine bay two hours and forty-eight minutes later wiping her hands on a dirty rag. Her hands were cut up banged to shit and burned from a few choice pieces of hot engine she couldn't avoid and wasn't able to wait to cool. Three hours in an uncomfortable position under the hot engine were not her idea of a good day. She trusted no one else with her ship though not even Marius the only reason she had this last time was because it was a new adaptation she wasn't familiar with. Last time, last fucking time.

"Alfie, let's give your engines a try babe." She called out.

A silent moment before the engines suddenly hummed to life in front of her and she smiled. "Beautiful. Let's get underway, Alfie." She said before collecting her tools. She dropped them in her room cleaning up a little before making her way to the cockpit. She sat down at the comm. station and began composing a message to her employer explaining that she would be a few hours late. "Alfie, mark this message as urgent and give the transmission a boost when you send it."

"Yes, Captain." Alfie replied.

"In a hurry to talk to someone?" Came Riddick's gravelly voice from behind her making her jump.

Walking with a limp from his injury and still he was able to creep up behind her it was very unnerving.

"Yes, actually. I have cargo in my hold. After this delay and the brief stop in picking y'all up it'll be more then a few hours late. Had to inform my employer." She told him and he tilted his head as he looked at her from behind those goggles. "If you don't believe me why don't you satisfy your curiosity? Sit down and take a look at it." She said standing and offering her chair to him. He walked over slowly barely limping but favoring his leg all the same taking a seat. Without saying a word, he scanned the information until he was satisfied stood and slowly walked out of the cabin. Sighing she rolled her eyes at the sight and shook her head, the man could be very aggravating.

Heading down to the kitchen she rolled her eyes when she found Riddick eating chili at the counter. She went into the icebox getting out everything she'd need for throwing a B.L.T. sandwich together while she munched on a Granny Smith apple. Throwing the left over bacon lettuce and tomatoes back in the fridge before grabbing a beer. Cracking it open she chugged down at least half of it before letting out a long satisfied sigh.

Grabbing her food she settled by Riddick on the counter not bothering to try and start a conversation. She was too damn hungry for that and she'd missed out on her lunch fixing the engine. So she dug into her sandwich hungrily and was almost finished with it when Riddick finished his chili and looked over at her.

"So we're we headed?" He asked her.

"Amazon Prime, heard of it?" She asked him with a raised brow sipping her beer.

"No." He replied.

"It's not widely known mainly because strange men aren't exactly welcome there. Women run things and men are considered property. It's like Alpha Prime only instead of all the women being slaves it's the men. So I'd suggest staying on the fucking ship with Imam and hopefully they won't ask to search it." She told him.

"Why would they search your ship?" He asked her.

"To see if I have any unowned men. It's a big no, no and they aren't too kind to folks breaking their rules." She informed him.

"So why are we going there?" He asked her.

"Drop off the cargo, get paid. The pay is really good and I've never had any problems before. It's always just me and the synthetics." She replied shrugging.

"Not this time." He replied.

"Don't worry, they have no reason to search the ship or suspect anything. They never have in the last dozen or so trips I've made to them." She reassured him. "You can access the ships computers from your rooms to find a planet along my route I can take y'all to." She informed him.

"Yeah, the kid showed me." He informed her and she nodded.

That was when Jack decided to show up dressed for sparring and Bri realized the time.

"Hey, so we're moving." Jack said happily.

"Yep and not rats." Bri replied happily.

"So, are we still on for a workout?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, just let me change Jack. You need to work on that roundhouse." She replied standing and tossing the last corner of her sandwich in her mouth. Grabbing her trash and beer she paused at the garbage before draining the last of her beer. She left Jack with Riddick going to her room and changing before heading to the dojo, where Jack was waiting with Riddick.

It wasn't the first time she shared her fighting skills, teaching someone else to defend them self's. It was the first time she'd had anyone watching her while she did it, someone possibly more skilled then she was. Well shit, okay probably more skilled then she was. He didn't seem to have a problem with what she was teaching the kid though and it was clear he was protective of her.

Two weeks after Riddick's revival they arrived on Amazon Prime her synthetic crew unloading the cargo while she spoke with the dock master. She had a few supply runs to make before she stopped in at her employers who also happened to be the equivalent of the governor in the area. The backbreaking work of the male slaves was visible all around her forcing herself to push it into the background even if the sight was always the equivalent to nails on a chalkboard for her. Every time she was on the planet her anger seemed to get worse at the whole situation, coiling tightly inside of her as she held onto it with her iron control.

After taking care of everything she need to at the docks she left without a backwards glance. The worst examples of slavery on the planet could be seen at the docks, and she was eager to leave the sight behind her. She had quiet a few extra's on her list this time for her new guests, Jack having really wanted to come with her. She had been prepared to brave a pre-teen on a shopping spree with her but one word from Riddick and it was a no go.

So she'd told the girl to make her a list, and she would buy everything on it, with in reason. She had been pleased by a fairly short list comprised of things not just for the girl but her two companions. For once Bri found herself having fun while she shopped picking out things for the others. She even found a few extra's for everyone something perfect for each one of them.

When she was finally finished she felt drained and was dismayed when she realized she had her meeting to go to before she could go back to the ship to relax. So after sending the things back to the ship she made her way to her meeting. A male slave she recognized answered the door he had been new on her last visit and was thrashed within an inch of his life. You couldn't tell it by looking at him now as he gave her polite smiles and offered to take her coat before leading her inside.

The house was full of splendor and decadence the very floor she was walking on worth more then her ship and everything on it. Even if she included Riddick and Imam on the bargain table she still wouldn't have gotten close to the worth of just the floors. The few meals she'd managed to swallow down were the best cooked she'd had but the behavior and lifestyles around her made her too ill to enjoy it. These people were not her friends and she did not condone their way of life, in point of fact she found it disgusting. Also it was one of the best paying most hassle free runs she'd picked up over the years and for that she would swallow her disgust.

Each room she was led threw was filled with more grandeur and opulence then the last. This was the kind of place where you probably had your ass wiped with silk, and by someone else's hand mind you. Finally she was led to the room where her host was waiting sitting in a throne like chair on a raised platform looking for all the world like the Queen the woman thought she was. A slow lazy smile spread wide over the woman's face as she watched Bri approach her slowly.

"Ah, Brianna, how lovely to see you again." She said in a sticky sweat voice, the kind that made Bri's teeth hurt.

"Madam Eva, not to be rude but I have had a very full day. Perhaps we could make this quick?" She asked her.

"Of course. I can understand that, one woman to another." Eva told her looking her form over hungrily.

Bri pretended not to notice though she was very aware of the advances she got from the other woman on this planet. Men were considered good for procreation and slavery but no more. Women could only love or have marriages or 'relationships' with other women. She didn't mind the looks and flirting so long as it was harmless and went nowhere. "Josh, why does Lady Brianna not have a refreshment?" Eva said rising swiftly heat in her voice as she backhanded the slave who'd escorted her into the room.

Apparently Eva was calling him Josh this week she often changed her slaves names at the drop of a whim.

"I did not want one, Madam Eva, that is all." She told the woman hoping to forestall any kind of public punishment she would be forced to watch.

"Ah, well then, to business. Your shipment was late in arriving, that is a first." Eva told her primly.

"I know, my apologies Madam Eva but it was an unavoidable delay. I encountered engine troubles I had to stop and repair, what I get for letting someone else work on my ship."

"Perhaps you would like Josh to give you a back rub while I get you payment?" Eva asked her.

"Ah, no thank you Madam Eva. That won't be necessary." She assured her before she was left alone with the quiet slave currently named Josh.

She waited patiently aware of the sound of the door and when Josh didn't move she assumed someone else was on door duty now. Then Eva reappeared with another servant in tow who handed her a small purse with her 25,000 credit chips. She didn't bother counting it as always a show of good faith tucking it away on her person. Eva slid back into her seat but it was the straight back of business still not the relaxed pose of before when she'd arrived.

She instantly tensed knowing something was up as this was usually it, a knot forming in her stomach. Please whatever it is let them not know about Riddick and Imam on the ship, she didn't need to rescue them twice! She heard the door open again aware instantly as the tension in the air hit the roof her hand itching for a weapon.

"I am aware you are eager to retire for the day, Lady Brianna but I am afraid something had come to my attention. Bring him." She called out to someone in a commanding voice. Bri frowned as she watched the man dragged into the room in shackles looking bloody and worse for wear.

Bri cursed in all the tongues she knew under her breath when she recognized Riddick. What the fuck was he up to, had the dumb shit actually left the fucking ship? As she saw no sign of Imam she had to assume that he had in fact done so despite her warnings, arrogant fuck.

"What the hell did you do slave?" She hissed angrily eyes flashing at Riddick praying he would get the picture and stay silent.

"So he _is_ yours? There are questions as to whether a specimen like this is…unowned." Madam Eva told her words full of hidden meaning. "Why is he uncollared?" She asked inanely but she knew she had better come up with a good fucking reason that would appease the woman before she and her ship along with everything on it was 'taken into custody'.

"I prefer my marks of ownership to be more subtle. First off, no other person is to lay eyes on my property. I gouge eyes out for shit like that, Madam Eva. He is _mine_ I do with him as I please. Would you have me do any different with my own property." She asked her in a voice the dared her to disagree.

"Of course not, a woman must have her way mustn't she? The question then is how will you punish him? He was caught outside your ship, obviously against your odors. Such crass disobedience calls for a public disciplining." Madam Eva informed her and Bri's blood ran cold.

"If I don't want others to lay eyes on him, what makes you think I would let them watch his suffering?" She asked the woman in a tight voice warning in her tone.

"You know our laws here _Lady_ Brianna." Eva reminded her

"Yes I do Madam Eva and if I recall under article two section five of the merchant code of trade. I can take my property and leave here to punish him at my own will." She informed the woman in a tight voice.

"If you were to do such an ill advised thing Lady Brianna I am afraid any further business transactions between us would be null and void. You would no longer be welcome here." Eva informed her and Bri's mouth tightened unhappily.

"As you wish Madam Eva." Bri told her glaring over at the guards surrounding Riddick. "Take off his fucking shackles." She ordered them and after glancing around at each other uneasily the unshackled him and pulled quickly away from him.

Riddick let the shackles fall calmly to the floor and she turned on her heel and headed out of the room praying the man had the brains to follow her. He did, and she headed towards the ship with angry steps Riddick a few paces behind her. They got many looks an uncollared man walking out several paces behind his Master an unusual sight. When she finally stormed onto the ship her hands were shaking with rage and she waited until she heard the tell tail sound of the hull closing behind Riddick.

"Alfie, start prepping to get us off this rock. NOW!" She yelled.

"Yes, Captain."

"I don't suppose you feel inclined to enlighten me as to what you were doing outside the ship Riddick?" She asked him in a calm controlled voice.

"You ain't my keeper kid, I don't have to explained nothing to you." Riddick told her.

"You just lost me one of my oldest best paying most hassle free runs. That's a hell of a way to repay my kindness." She told him angrily.

"I didn't ask you for anything, I don't need your help and I don't owe you shit." He growled at her.

"No you didn't ask for my help, but you sure as fuck needed it. You _owe_ me a little fucking consideration, this is my ship and my life you're fucking with!" She yelled angrily.

Bri stormed away moving up into the cockpit and checking course before agreeing all was in order. She snapped her fingers at Marius who flipped on the inter comm. without a word informing everyone to prepare for an early departure. Strapped into the Captain's chair as they pulled up off the planet Bri tried to decide what she wanted first a drink, s joint or a nice hard beating to a punching bag. One back in space she unstrapped and went to her room changing for the dojo.

She canceled her lesson with the kid for the night not trusting herself with her. She went to the bags first, focusing on using brute force but quickly realized this wouldn't cut it. Then she moved away into her fighting forms tight controlled precise movement, deadly to her unseen opponents. Finally when that didn't seem enough either she tried one last thing something she didn't do often.

They were called Kinjitsu blades twisted curved blades of metal oriental looking about three and a half feet long each with a handle attaching two at the ends, so they looked similar to a propeller off an airplane. She had Alfie position Marius outside the gym to warn any one off of interrupting her and turned the music on. It was up beat pulse pounding music her movements timed perfectly in rhythm of the music. The blades twisting and twirling around her in a kind of deadly dance the blades cutting loudly threw the air around her.

She flipped easily in the air occasionally, twisting turning and kicking her movements timed perfectly. One wrong move and she could lose a foot a hand even her head but she never felt more alive then as she moved. She could feel the crowd gathering inside the viewing booth so as not to distract her. It always drew a crowd this macabre dance of life and death whether it be a crowd of synthetics or humans.

Soon the music stopped as she came to a stand still arms throbbing painfully panting a light sheen of sweat covering her. She walked over to the large cases on the floor tucking the blades safely lovingly away. She looked up at the sound of footsteps pounding out of the viewing booth before Jack was running into the room.

"That was so cool! It was so beautiful and just awesome!" Jack enthused Imam Riddick Marius and Dade behind him. "You have so got to teach me that!" Jack exclaimed in a begging voice.

"Sorry Jack, no can do." She told the girl who looked like her heat just broke at the words.

"But why not?" Jack complained in a whiny voice.

"Child." Imam chided her.

"Because Jack, I made a promise to the man who taught me that art form." She told the girl.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at her expectantly.

"That I would never teach it to anyone else." She told her making Jack frown. "I need a shower. See you guy's later." She told them after locking the case up moving out of the dojo.

She took a long hot shower considering having Marius come give her a massage and called him into her quarters after a tense dinner. She made herself a drink in the kitchen trying to figure out whether or not she'll have problems at her next stop. After finishing up in the cockpit she ran across Jack still moping and promised to find something equally cool to teach her. She fell asleep that night to Marius' strong sure fingers kneading into her back relaxing her muscles just what she needed after such a stressful day.

After having breakfast on the go in the morning Bri went threw the cargo she'd obtained on the planet. She went threw it all sorting out the things she'd picked up for Imam, Jack, and Riddick. When she took Imam his things in his room he apologized for Riddick's behavior but she assured him that was unnecessary. He thanked her again for her kindness promising to pay her back and she assured him his friendship was enough.

Jack had music blasting so she didn't hear her knocking and Bri walked in surprising the girl dancing around her room. Bri turned the music down and dropped the bags of things she'd gotten for the girl.

"Here's you stuff. The cloths you asked for are in the blue bag. The toiletries are in the smaller white bag. In here, are a few extra's." She teased Jack holding the large bag in her hand.

"Cool! What's inside?" Jack asked her.

"Well, I picked up a few different things. First off, is this bag cause your going to need something to carry this stuff in now right?" She asked her pulling the black bag out and handing it to the girl. "Now, you might be too old for the next one, I'm not sure. Wouldn't want to offend ya Jack." She teased.

"What is it, come on!" Jack begged her and she laughed. She pulled out a large soft fluffy dark brown stuffed bear the perfect size to cuddle in your sleep. "Well, you right I am a little old for teddy bears." Jack said making a face.

"Okay that's fine, pretend you never saw it." Bri said moving to put it back in the bag.

"Wait, wait! It's okay I'll still take it. I mean it _is_ cute." Jack explained.

"Yes, and it's nice to have something to cuddle. No matter how old you are." She reassured the girl who snuggled it as soon as the bear was in her arms. "Also, I noticed that you have pierced ears and everything but no jewelry. So I picked some up for you and then well I had to get you something to keep it all in didn't I?" She asked her pulling out a small bag full of silver and leather jewelry some with precious stones. After giving that to the girl she pulled out a medium sized heavy duty carved wooden jewelry box Jacks eyes widened at.

"That's mine?" She asked in awed surprise. Bri kneeled down before her handing the box over to the girl who was staring in her eyes looking ready to cry.

"All yours Jack. You're a very special girl, remind me a little of myself. You'll do better though, much, much better then me. So long as you always remember that, so let anyone take that from you Jack. You'll always be a special girl, to me, to Imam, and to Riddick." She assured her, getting a bear hug from Jack.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best Bri, really." Jack told her.

"Go ahead and try everything out, let me now it all worked out okay alright?" She told her and Jack nodded digging into the bags.

Bri left the room picking up the bags she'd left outside her door for Riddick, sighing. Licking her lips nervously she moved next door and raised her hand exhaling and forcing herself to knock on the door. A moment of silence before the door slid open to reveal Riddick eyes shining down at her quarters behind him dark. She raised the bags in her hands offering them up to him and he glanced down at them.

"Here are the things I picked up for you from the planet." She told him.

He took the bags from her in one hand an expressionless look on his face and she turned to leave.

"What, not going to come in and go threw everything like you did with the others?" He asked her teasingly putting the bags on the floor inside the room as she turned.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." She told him tersely before turning to go again. Only to have Riddick grab her wrist over the leather cuff she'd taken to wearing on both her wrists to cover the shackle scars. She didn't want to have to explain to Jack just where the scars came from and she didn't have enough long sleeved shirts to cover them. Besides they would notice if she never wore short sleeved or quarter sleeved shirts.

She tried to pull her arm away only to have him start to drag her closer to him until she dug her feet in. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She told him sternly and he tilted his head as he looked down at her curiously. "I don't like being touched." She told him from between clenched teeth.

She felt his hand loosening when there was a sudden tug and her cuff was gone Riddick taking her wrist with his other hand as he studied the scar. "What the fuck, are you doing?" She asked him heatedly trying to pull free again.

"Interesting scars." He told her.

"Well, you're the first fucking guy to think so." She replied bitterly. "Give it." She told him motioning to the cuff with her free hand, which he gave over freely but still wouldn't let go of her hand. "Riddick, let go." She told him tugging her hand and he finally did seeming reluctant.

"Both wrists?" He stated more then asked looking at the other cuff.

"Yes, ankles too. Happy? Amused? You barely say two fucking words to me this entire time and now you start talking about _this_?" She said angrily before stalking away down the hall snapping the cuff back on.

After lunch she worked out with Jack Riddick watching again before he started working on one of her punching bags. Jack asked her about the 'blade dance' and the man who'd taught her. So she told him about old man Kahn and the ice planet she'd lived with him on while he taught her. She refrained from telling her about his murder at the hands of men he'd refused to teach. Or their own deaths hunted down by her like animals as the beast in her judged them worthy.

Imam informed her he was heading to New Mecca and intended to continue there with Jack. Helion Prime was on her route in the next six months and she told him she was fine taking him that way. Her next stop was New London to pick up some cargo and see a couple of people about debts owed to her. Time for some folks to pay up and if she had to use a little brute force, well she'd have a lot of pent up aggression from being with Riddick.

She did her best to ignore the man for the next four weeks, not the easiest thing to do on a small ship in deep space. She spent most of her time in the cockpit the dojo and her quarters doing her best to ignore the man without being openly rude. She knew that would only offend his companions especially Jack, Riddick on the other hand might find it terribly amusing. Her avoidance thing seemed to be working wonders though not having another run in with him until the night before they arrived at New London.

She had nightmares and unable to sleep decided to go up to the cockpit and stare into space. If she didn't have company she'd contemplate dragging a blanket and snoozing in the cockpit. Instead she just threw on one of her over sized sweaters that she swam in making her look like a little kid. She brought a bottle of Tequila to help ease her nerves slamming a few shots before taking to sipping.

"Can't sleep?" Riddick's gravelly voice asked from behind her.

She started violently the fucking man needed a goddamn bell so he couldn't sneak up on her! She jumped to her feet spinning to face him knocking the bottle of Tequila over as she tripped over her own drunken feet. She managed to save the Tequila bottle but landed hard on her ass on the floor. Riddick threw back his head roaring with laughter her eyes narrowing with annoyance at the man laughing at her expence. Here she was amusing a killer with her stupidity worrying about a bottle of booze more then her own ass.

Groaning more from her bruised backside then her ego, she never was much of one for ego sitting back in her seat.

"Yes, thank you I think you just startled any chances of sleep out of me for the night." She responded sardonically. "What's your excuse?" She asked pouring another shot and slamming it back. Pouring her self another to sip as she offered the bottle to Riddick who settled next to her in the co-pilots seat taking a swig off the bottle.

"More of a nighthawk myself." He finally answered her question and she laughed.

"Somehow this is not surprising. Don't tell me you wonder around at night on the ship for wont of anything else to do?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't mind." He told her.

"Well the dojo is sound proof if you want to use it when we're sleeping. No worries there." She assured him, it was the type of think she liked to do when she couldn't sleep and she assumed it might appeal to him.

"Good to know." He told her and she nodded sipping her shot.

It was strange sitting there with the man she had been at odds with having a drink and an actual talk. Perhaps she had been a bit _bitchy_ with him and quick to judge, as he seemed to be revealing a new layer to her tonight. He took another swig off the bottle eyes shining as he stared out at the stars and she wondered what the night sky looked like to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked him softly as she looked at the stars aware of his curious gaze.

She glanced over at him feeling pinned and pulled in by his mercury gaze looking slightly amused the corners of his mouth turning up with a smile.

"Doesn't mean I'll answer it, but if I do you'll have to answer one of mine." He told her and she sighed and nodded, wondering why she felt she'd regret that.

"I was just wondering about your eyes? What things look like now, from your perspective?" She asked him. He seemed a little startled by the question like no one had asked it before, looking back out at the stars and taking another swig off the bottle.

"I see things, in shades of grays, blacks, and whites." He explained.

"Monochrome." She commented in interest quietly Riddick raising a brow in question. "It means basically what you said, colorless." She explained.

"My turn, Capitan." Riddick told her in a mocking voice. She didn't like the tone in his voice slamming down the remains of her shot and purloining her bottle from him to pour her self another shot before handing it back.

When she moved to pull her hand back she found it back in that unrelenting grasp looking at him with narrowed eyes. He slipped the cuff free before fingers took in the shackle scars she had. She didn't delude herself with the idea that he might not know what they were from, not a man like him. "Just what are you hiding from, what happened to you Capitan?" He asked her the feel of hands on her taking all her will power to hold back the tremors from the threatening memories.

"That's two questions Riddick. I'm not hiding well 'cept from the odd Merc after my ass. I wear those because I'm protecting Jack. If she saw the scars she'd only get curious and she really doesn't need to know about it. She doesn't need to be burdened by my demons, she has enough for someone her age. As for what happened Riddick, you seem like a fairly intelligent man, I'm sure you can imagine." She told him slamming her shot back and standing to leave.

"Running away again?" He asked her before she slipped out the door and she stiffened turning to look at him. He'd stood up leaning back against the control panel but not on any buttons swigging the bottle in his hand looking so damn cocky and arrogant.

"You know I don't get it? You don't seem to have a problem treating Imam and Jack half decently. Do I just bring it out in you or is there something I've done that pisses you off so much? I mean for fuck sakes all I did was pull your sick ass out of deep space and patch you back up!" She complained bitterly.

"I don't owe you shit girl, I never asked-" Riddick started.

"For my help. Yes I know you're repeating yourself Riddick. And I don't want anything from you accept a little decent god damned treatment on my own fucking ship." She complained angrily.

"Nothing is free girl, everybody wants something." He replied.

"I already told you the only fucking thing I want from you!" She cried angrily.

"Sure about that?" Riddick asked her and she frowned at him.

"What the _fuck_, are you going on about _now_?" She asked him at a complete and utter loss around this man.

She looked up at him full at the dull thud of the bottle hitting the control panel as Riddick stood to his full height. The air in the room seemed to shift the air of a predator on the prowl about him as he approached her. She reacted instinctively, as he expected, backing away without taking her eyes from him. Until he backed her right up into a wall pinning her against it with his body arms pinning her on either side.

"I think you know _just_ what I'm talking about Bri." Riddick rumbled at her in a low voice. "I know attraction when I see it, smell it."

"Back the fuck off me Riddick. There is a thing called personal space I happen to be a firm believer in." She growled angrily.

"I don't know Bri, I don't think you really want me to move all that much." He told her she stiffened pressing herself back against the wall when she felt the back of his hand brushing over a stiffened nipple. "It's not that cold in here Bri." Riddick told her teasingly staring down at her body pressed against his.

Goddamn what a time for her fucked up childhood to come into play here, huh? No denying she was attracted to Riddick what sane red-blooded bi or heterosexual woman wouldn't be? This little game he seemed to be playing was not something she was at all interested in though. She'd been in a relationship with a man who did nothing but take and take and not give back it destroys the soul.

"What can I say Riddick we have a case of crossed signals. You're reading the signs correctly just as my training that was instilled in me intended for you to. You happen to be a very dominant man and it triggers training I received when I got the scars. I will not deny the fact that you are an attractive man Riddick but I am so far from being aroused right now I'm boarding on a fucking panic." She told him a waver entering her voice she was pleased when it got the desired reaction.

Riddick moved back from the wall giving her space and she moved back away from the wall putting the hall to her back. She realized she had her knife in her hand and didn't remember exactly when she'd pulled it, after he'd released her from the wall or after he'd pinned her? Had she been that far gone that she hadn't realized she had a weapon to defend herself with in her very hand? It was a very disgusting thought to her.

"Bri." Riddick started only to stop when she raised her hand up with the knife motioning for him to stop.

"Don't Riddick. I don't have time for this shit. I have to prep for landing in three hours deal with food docking and take care of business on the planet. Probably won't be back on board till late in the evening, maybe early morning." She explained before turning and making her way down the hall.

She took a nice warm shower making a long one before finishing getting ready. She had some messages to take care of that tied up about an hour and a half. She made it into the cockpit just as the call came in planeside her docking window was open. It was a smooth landing her senses heightening as she sharpened her focus before stretching. The sight in the kitchen made her laugh, apparently Jack and Riddick were making her breakfast.

She bit back a laugh at the sight of Riddick wording Jacks fingers off from some freshly cooked bacon with a wooden spoon rapping her knuckles with it.

"Damn, you're more deadly with that thing then a fucking shiv." Jack complained and Bri had to seriously bite her lip to keep back the giggles at that. Riddick glanced over noticing her Jack noticing him notice her face brightening. "Hey Bri, were making you breakfast this morning." Jack exclaimed proudly and Bri smirked nodding.

"So I've noticed. I'm relieved to find it all smells wonderful." She teased.

"You want toast?" Jack asked running to make it when Bri nodded.

Before too long the four of them sat down together to breakfast and she let Imam and Jack know she would probably be gone for a while. Jack wanted to go again but this time she wasn't going to market and it would be too dangerous for Jack to come even if Imam and Riddick would let her. So after thanking them for breakfast and being shooed out so they could clean up she dressed for her trip and headed out. Her first two visits were productive her pocket full of paid debts as she headed for the third and final stop.

She knew something was off the moment she entered but she explained it away. They met in the sitting room and he was nervous bat that was also easily explainable. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye something that she couldn't place. She turned to take it in better and suddenly heard the rushed voice hissing.

"Do it, now!" The voice said somewhere to her left behind some curtains it was disturbingly familiar.

She tensed to reach for her shivs when she felt the prick at the back of her neck and the quickly spreading burning throughout her veins. Her brain become fuzzy starting to shut down hands shaking realizing she'd been sold out. She had her shiv in hand and was on her feet his blood across her front before the others registered her moving. Then she went down, hard blackness and the drug claiming her.

It was eight hours later three in the morning on the planet that was pitch black as she ran down the streets. Her jacket only covered the blood on her upper body did nothing to hide the blood all over her face hair and hands. She detected no signs of pursuit thankful for that small break as she made for the docks. She had to get off this planet and she really hated to leave without work but nothing could be done about it.

She was panting when she finally walked onto the ship feeling numb blood dripping from her left arm as it hung beside her. The ship closed silently beside her and she closed her eyes thankfully.

"Alfie, is everyone aboard?" She asked the ship.

"Yes Capitan." Alfie replied and she thought, _thank god_.

"Prep for emergency lift off, inform the others. Have Marcus bring me my new pair of needle nose plies to the bridge." She told Alfie not giving a shit she was leaving a thing trail of blood from her left arm.

The was working on hacking the planets defense system so she wouldn't have to much trouble illegally departing the planet. It was a sloppy hack but not too much worry to her as they were leaving. She had just finished up when her three guests walked into the cockpit as she turned and stood.

"Oh my god!" Jack exclaimed in horrified surprise at the sight of her.

"Child, are you alright?" Imam asked making her want to laugh.

"Ran into some past problems on the planet. Took care of most of it but were are leaving. Might run into trouble on the way out, might not. Y'all might want to strap in, if there is trouble might be a bumpy ride." She told them just as Marius walked in.

"Pliers Capitan." Marius told her handing them over.

"Thanks, Jack you might want to look away." She warned. She didn't worry about the scars on her wrist showing plainly as she used to pliers to gain a grip on the end of one of the thin wires embedded under her skin. Then with a hard look in her eyes and not a sound she pulled it out of her arm Jack letting out a hiss.

"Holy fuck, how in the hell did that get there?" Jack asked her, Imam putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sole Survivor, power down your engines immediately you do not have permission to depart. If you do not comply immediately we will be required to use force to retain you." A voice warned over her comm. system and she walked over flipping it on.

"You couldn't grasp the true meaning of force boy. I'm afraid I can't allow you to stop me. You have one minute to withdraw any fights you may have scrambled. If you do not, their blood will be on your hands. I have already killed once tonight, I don't care if I need to again to leave." She told him before clicking it off. "Alfie is prep almost complete?" She asked grabbing another wire from her arm and removing it with another pained hiss from Jack.

"Yes Capitan. It's just completed." Alfie told her.

"Riddick, I hear you're a pilot?" She asked not glancing at the man.

"You hear right." Riddick told her.

"Right, want to get us off this rock while I make sure we don't have any problems?" She asked standing and offering the chair he took wordlessly.

She killed eight more all faceless men in fighters while getting out of the system. She felt no remorse it was her or them and to her that was no contest. She made her way to the Med bay telling Alfie to send Crystal to clean up the blood in the halls. She paused when she found Riddick in the med bay waiting for her pliers in hand.

Without a word he led her to the exam table lifting her up and sitting her on it.

"Where is your pain killer?" Riddick asked her.

"Don't need it." She assured him.

"Look it may be hard to tell under all that blood covering you but I can tell your hurt Bri. There is no point trying to act tough for me just tell me where the drugs are so I don't hurt you." Riddick complained making her smiled up at him.

"No really Riddick. This isn't the first time I have been tortured. For fun not information. In order to survive I had to learn to do a few things. I can turn it off, the pain. I won't feel pain again until I sleep and my system resets its self." She explained.

"Your sure?" Riddick asked.

"Ever had anyone shove thin wire filaments under your skin? Every time I move my arm those wires are doing damage yet I feel nothing but numbness." She assured him holding her arm out.

So without another word about it Riddick went to work pulling out a little over half a dozen of them.

"Is that it?" He asked her and she glanced up at him.

"How many did I take out in the cockpit?" She asked him.

"Two." He replied.

"Yeah that's it." She told him.

"Okay, what else do I need to see?" Riddick asked.

"I guess the next worse injury would be to my back." She told him and Riddick began walking behind her.

"Fuck Bri the back of your pants are soaked with blood. What the hell happened with your back?"

"You'll see soon enough. Shit, I love this shirt but I think you are going to have to cut if off." She told him.

A moment later she felt him slicing it up the back and his swift intake of breath as he parted the material.

"Bri, is this from?" Riddick asked unable to finish.

"A whip, yes." She told him dispassionately.

"Who the hell did this to you Bri?" Riddick growled.

"Ha, dead men Riddick. Dead the moment they laid hands on me they just didn't know it. What is it about rape and sodomy that makes men thinks it breaks a person? They didn't let their guards down a millimeter until after, stupid fucks. If only I'd had more time to give them a taste of there own medicine." She told him.

"They sodomized you Bri?" He asked and she nodded. "I need to…examine you for tearing then." He told her reluctantly.

"No. You won't. Don't worry, no tearing or ruptures. That kind of shit only happens when you don't have the experience to know how to relax so you're not badly hurt." She told him.

"Your positive?" He asked her.

"Had enough to know Riddick." She assured him.

"Alright then. We do need to get you cleaned up so I can check you out for other injuries." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"I'm not to sure I could manage on my own.: She admitted and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll just go in dressed." He reassured her and she nodded.


End file.
